


Weights and Measures

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Harm to Children, Mad Science, Mathematics, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, don't worry; nobody is actually harmed in this ficlet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Mad science and teaching aids for small children don't always mesh smoothly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Weights and Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/20/20 for [kalira](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Girl Genius, any Heterodyne, out of balance](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6594192#cmt6594192).

"Mathematics is about balance, each side of an equation set exactly against the other until they line up like perfectly chosen weights on a scale, so naturally I thought a kinesthetic aid might be a useful teaching tool," Saturnus said.

"Mmm," Teodora said, as she eyed the gaping hole in her kitchen floor (and through several levels of cellar and "secret" tunnels beneath); the twisted, broken levers and trays hanging empty above it; and her two sons playing happily in the corner with no notion of how close they'd come to death were it not for their unofficial Jaeger bodyguards' quick reflexes. "I can see the logic, but perhaps the next iteration should be at one tenth scale and shut down automatically if our children start experimenting with imaginary numbers."


End file.
